Tyler Redick (Real Life)
Tyler Redick was the founder and former owner of Hip With Today Productions. He was a machinima artist, voice actor, and short film director. YouTube and Beyond Redick began his YouTube account in 2007. He started by uploading videos about the myths of San Andreas such as Bigfoot, Leatherface, and the Serial Killer. This happened to be the time when the myths were at their peak and Redick quickly gained attention. After running out of myths, Redick decided to create entertainment and released his first machinima called The Apocalypse Curse. However, the subtitles in this film were difficult to read due to the format Redick rendered it in. He removed the film and created a new series called (Chain)SAW which quickly gained popularity. The success of (Chain)SAW encouraged Redick to make more films with San Andreas such as The Hunt for Revenge, Black Hydra, and eventually his greatest hit: Nintendo World. Redick began to create live-action short films after attending college. Some of his most notable works are Mr. Pigagi, Out of Order, and D.C. Fix. Fake Death In June of 2012, a video was uploaded to Redick's account showing newspaper clippings of a car accident involving Redick. The video claimed to be uploaded by Redick's friend Derek, another YouTuber who specializes in Pokemon videos, and expressed that the accident had killed Redick. Many fans were crushed at the news, but others remained skeptical of the incident; some even went so far as to monitor Redick's personal Facebook to see if anything changed. In July of 2012, Redick changed his Facebook profile picture, which confirmed that he was still alive. In September of 2012, Redick released a video expressing his apologies for faking his death. He said he wanted to retire from YouTube and always wanted to fake his death. He saw it as the perfect opportunity. Many of Redick's fans were furious and unsubscribed from the channel while others unsubscribed because he would no longer be creating content. Revival In May 2014, fans who stayed subscribed to Redick's account were surprised to see a video of Redick announcing he would create one more machinima. In the video, Redick expressed how leaving the channel without any warning was unfair to those who were loyal to him. He stated that he would create a final Chronicles of Wesker film to end his career on good terms. On June 15, 2014 Pacman was confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS. Redick had made a bet with a friend that Pacman would not be in the game and, if Redick lost, he would remake the first episode of Nintendo World ''because "every major character from season one would be in the same game." Two days later on June 17th, the remake episode was uploaded. Working on the remake revived Redick's love of machinima and on June 20th, he announced he would come out of retirement and continue making machinima "for a long time." The first line-up of machinima announced include the reboot of ''Nintendo World, a remake of CLAN, and a remake of (Chain)SAW. This revivial only lasted one year as Redick was diagnosed with a medical condition and became unable to make videos. He gave the channel and Hip With Today Productions over to Brennan Lowery. Trivia * Redick has an obsession with the Pepsi Co. soft drink "Mountain Dew." Many Mountain Dew references can be seen in his work. * Redick's signature number is 2311. The origin of this number remains a mystery to the fans and when asked Redick said "It does have meaning, but the fact that so many people are trying to figure it out amuses me. I'll let you guys figure it out." References to the number can also be found in many of Redick's works. See Also *Tyler - his cameo appearence in Nintendo World. Category:Real Life Category:People